


Because of You I See in Colour

by TellyLikesPudding



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Baby's first smut, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Season 1, Soulmate AU, because reasons, i'm rubbish at tagging, sorry Mum, whoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellyLikesPudding/pseuds/TellyLikesPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soulmate AU where you start to see colour when you meet your soulmate. The first colour you see is their eyes, then the next time you meet, colours slowly start to appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because of You I See in Colour

Merlin grumbled to himself as he trudged down the corridor, his hands clenched in tight fists around the handles of the water buckets. He'd only been in Camelot a week and already he'd been in the stocks twice, threatened with the dungeon once, and beaten up by that stupid prat of a Prince. Who did Arthur think he was anyway, treating servants and peasants like dirt? Oh right. The Prince. Even so, the prat made Merlin see red. Well, not literally. Merlin had never seen a colour in his life.

Merlin sighed as he turned a corner, looking down at his feet. He hardly realised anything was amiss until he was on the ground covered in soapy water with something rather heavy on top of him.

“My God could you be anymore clumsy?” a familiar voice sneered with its usual snobbish superiority. Merlin cursed under his breath as he rubbed his eyes, the soap stinging them.

“Of course it had to be you,” Merlin spat back with venom before opening his eyes. He and the Prince gasped in unison as their eyes locked onto each other.

“What in the…” Prince Arthur said to himself.

Merlin simply stared in utter shock and horror.  _‘You… you can't be serious!’_ Merlin thought as he stared at eyes that definitely were not the usual shade of grey. Arthur stayed completely silent, looking down at Merlin as if attempting to analyse their situation. Merlin gasped as he tried to shift, realising that Arthur, _Clotpole Prince Arthur of Camelot,_ was straddling him on the ground of an empty corridor.

“Erm… S-Sire…” Merlin whispered, his face heating up in a blush. Arthur reached down and placed a hand on Merlin's chest. Merlin glanced down at it in slight alarm, seeing what looked to be the same colour on his tunic as Arthur's eyes. Merlin watched in an odd mix of wonder and horror as Arthur's hand traveled slowly up Merlin's chest, fingers ghosting over the scarf around Merlin's neck before he, almost reverently, placed his hand on the side of Merlin's face, moving his thumb in slow circles over Merlin’s cheekbone. 

The two were broken out of their trance when footsteps sounded at the other end of the corridor. Arthur quickly scrambled off of Merlin, his face flushed and his hair ruffled. Merlin watched the Prince retreat in the other direction, only stopping to exchange words with the knight who had been approaching them. Merlin hurriedly pulled himself from the ground, grabbing the now empty buckets and rushing back to Gaius’s chambers. He burst through the doors, frantically searching for the Physician.

“Gaius! Gaius! Something has happened!” Gaius came rushing out from behind a large stack of books, alarm clear on his wrinkled face.

“Merlin my boy, what is it?” he inquired, looking over Merlin for any sign of injury. “And why are you covered in water?” Merlin stumbled over his words for a minute before grabbing the bottom of his tunic and flailing it.

“Gaius it's not grey!” Gaius stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

“What on earth are you saying, Merlin?”

“Gaius, I think I can see colour!” Merlin elaborated frantically. Gaius’s face morphed from one of concern to one of understanding, and then joy.

“Oh my boy! You have met your soulmate! Who was it? Do you know?” he asked excitedly, gripping Merlin by the wet shoulders.

“That's the problem, Gaius!” Merlin almost wailed. Gaius’s excited expression dropped slightly.

“You don't know who it is then? Well the colour you can now see is blue so it has to be someone with blue eyes! That takes out Gwen. Who in Camelot has blue eyes? Let’s see…”

“Gaius stop! I know who it is!”

“Then who is it?” Silence stretched on as Gaius watched Merlin shift uncomfortably. Merlin mumbled his response, much too low for Gaius to hear. “Merlin. Speak up my boy,” Gaius admonished.

“It's… pernc arfer…” he mumbled only slightly louder.

“Merlin.”

“It’s Prince Arthur!!” Merlin yelled frustratedly. Gaius’s eyebrow rose slowly as he regarded Merlin.

“Ah. I see.”

Merlin groaned and flumped back into a chair, banging his head self-deprecatingly against the table. “Can soulmates be platonic?” he moaned pathetically. Gaius walked forward and patted Merlin's back comfortingly.

“I'm afraid not in this case, my boy. It seems you and Prince Arthur were meant to be.”

………

Merlin wondered vaguely how he managed to always get himself into these situations as he ran and essentially tackled Arthur to the ground, hearing the thunk that the dagger had made in the back of the chair where Arthur had been previously. Merlin could hardly believe his luck, or lack thereof, when King Uther appointed him the position of Arthur’s own private Manservant. Arthur for his part seemed even less enthusiastic than Merlin.

………

They had been alone when it happened next. Merlin glanced up from the floor he had been washing to wring out his rag when he spotted something out of place. It was Arthur's cape. Instead of the grey and lighter grey it usually took on, the emblem of the dragon was shimmering gold. Merlin gasped and backed up quickly, backing straight into Arthur's desk, the contents falling on top of him and nearly burying him.

Merlin yelped in pain, trying to shield himself from the heavy books and the glass raining down on him. He gasped when he felt a strong hand grip his forearm and yank him out from under the pile of things.

“Merlin you complete idiot! Look what you've done!” Arthur barked, shaking Merlin angrily. Merlin winced at the pain and Arthur stopped immediately. “Dammit Merlin. You've hurt yourself,” Arthur stated as he reached out and brushed his fingers under a shallow but painful gash just above Merlin’s brow.

Arthur steered him gently to sit on his bed before going to his wardrobe and removing a cloth. He dipped it into the bucket of clean water and made his way back to Merlin. Merlin stared in confusion as Arthur cleaned the cut, trying not to think of how close he was. It was then that he realised why he’d seen the gold of the dragon in the first place as his eyes locked onto Arthur’s previously light grey but now light gold hair. God it was getting worse. Arthur pulled his hand away from Merlin, inspecting the wound carefully.

“How did you get to be so clumsy, Merlin?” Arthur chuckled, sounding almost fond if not for the fact that it was _Arthur_ saying it. Merlin gulped and shrugged, attempting to make more space between them by surreptitiously moving back. Arthur looked him over with a calculating gaze before turning away and dropping the slightly bloodied rag into the bucket of dirty water. “I'm heading to the training grounds. Stay here and finish the floor. And fix my desk. If it isn't done when I return there will be consequences.” Arthur exited the room with stiff shoulders, letting the door slam behind him, leaving Merlin alone with his thoughts.

………

_Merlin watched the back of Arthur's blonde head, hair shining in the sunlight as they rode through the forest. They were on a hunt. Merlin hadn't remembered leaving Camelot… maybe this was a dream._

_He was distracted from that thought when Arthur dismounted his horse and reached his hand back. Merlin scrambled down from his own horse, handing Arthur his crossbow and bolts. Arthur glanced back at Merlin, an odd look in his eyes. He dropped what had been handed to him and advanced on Merlin, gripping his arms and shoving him back against the trunk of a tree._

_Merlin opened his mouth to protest only to find Arthur closer to him than he'd ever been. Merlin stared transfixed as Arthur’s eyes swept over his face._

_“Because of you, Merlin, I see colour." And then he was kissing Merlin, running his hands up and down over Merlin's arms, his back, his chest, anywhere he could. Merlin let out a strangled gasp as Arthur’s mouth inched down from his mouth to his jaw, then over to his ear._

_“I want yo-”_

_………_

Merlin gasped as he startled awake, covered in a cold sweat. He blinked a few times to make sure he was truly awake before getting out of his bed. He dressed quickly and snuck out of his room, tip-toeing so as not to alert Gaius. A walk in the brisk night air would do him good.

He managed to exit the citadel without attracting any attention and walked more at ease. It was hours before sunrise so he most likely wouldn't be bothered for quite some time. He made his way to the stables, rubbing his arms to keep warm as he'd forgotten his jacket in his haste to escape.

He entered the stables, thankful for the slight warmth that accompanied them, and walked over to Arthur's horse, Hengroen. The animal, usually wild and ornery, calmed immediately in Merlin’s presence, allowing him to stroke his snout gently. Merlin sighed as he ran his fingers through the neatly maintained mane, relaxing slightly.

He jumped as he heard voices approaching, whispering in a very private conversation it seemed. Merlin was about to step out and leave them their privacy when he heard his name among the whispers. Merlin ducked in the stall, patting Hen’s flank to keep him quiet while he listened.

“I don't know what to do! I mean… it’s _Merlin_ for Christ’s sake! I can't very well… you know!” Merlin frowned at that. He knew that voice.

“Arthur you can't help it. Seeing in colour signifies an eternal bond between two people. Soul-”

“Soulmates! I know! But… why _him_?! Why did it have to be him?!” Merlin shrunk back, the words stinging. Tears pricked at the corner of Merlin's eyes and he cursed softly, biting his sleeve. He shook his head and burst into a sprint, slamming the gate of the stables and sprinting back to the courtyard.

He could hear someone yelling his name but he ignored it and kept running until he was back in his room, curled up on his bed under his worn blanket.

 _‘Why does this even affect me? It shouldn't hurt this much to just hear him state what I already know!’_ Merlin wiped his eyes angrily, curling up tighter and cursing himself for his emotions. Arthur was a bully! He’d never been kind to Merlin! Merlin didn't love Arthur! Merlin didn't even like Arthur!

He hated him; didn't he?

………

Merlin avoided looking at Arthur, finding any excuse he could to get away from him. Arthur for his part looked incredibly guilty. Or he did at the beginning of the day when Merlin would only answer him ‘Yes Sire’ ‘No Sire’ and refused his help with anything. Now that it was nearing the end of the day, Arthur had become more and more aggravated. The last straw was when Merlin _knocked_ on his door, entered, and wordlessly served him a cold dinner. Arthur was absolutely seething as Merlin simply shrugged off his reprimand and gave an empty apology.

“Merlin,” he growled in a warning tone. Merlin’s shoulders stiffened and he grabbed the tray of cold food.

“I'll get you something else, Sire.” Merlin walked quickly toward the door, but not quickly enough. Arthur grabbed him by the back of his scarf, yanking him backwards hard enough to set him off balance.

The crash echoed through the room when the tray hit the ground, watered-down wine spilling down Merlin's face, neck, and chest. Merlin cried out, his arms flailing as he scrambled for something to hold onto before he fell. He only managed to trip further when Arthur let go of his scarf and stepped away from him. Merlin hit the ground hard and grunted in pain.

“Now that I have your attention, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur started to say but paused when Merlin sent a chilling glare up to him, his eyes briefly looking almost gold. Arthur stepped back slightly before he could think better of it; Merlin was on his feet with speed Arthur wouldn't have credited to him and facing Arthur with an enraged expression.

“ _Listen_! I'm terribly sorry if I'm not ideal to you! My condolences, really! But _just_ because you're unhappy with this situation doesn’t give you the right to bully me and make my life hell! You think _I'm_ happy that it’s _you_?!” Merlin yelled, his face getting increasingly more… red. Arthur stared at him with wide hurt eyes, his mouth hanging open in shock. Merlin regretted his words immediately and rushed out of the room, turning a corner and hiding in an alcove. He sank to the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. _‘Why is this happening,’_ he lamented to himself, burying his face in his arms.

He squeaked in surprise as he was dragged by his arm out of his hiding place and down the corridor. A door slammed and he was pressed back against it, angry blue eyes meeting his.

“A-Arthur-” he gasped as his lips were met by another pair. He turned his head away but Arthur growled and began to attack his jaw. “Arthur wait!” Merlin gasped, shoving at Arthur’s shoulders with no result.

“No Merlin. You don't get to run away again,” Arthur hissed, pressing him harder into the door and forcing his knee between Merlin's shaking legs. “It’s your turn to listen now. What I said to Leon I said because I thought you did not want me, not the opposite. I've wanted you since you stood up to me in the courtyard.” Merlin stared at Arthur, taking in his words.

“But. I thought yo-”

“Never assume when you don't know the full story,” Arthur whispered and moved in, kissing Merlin gently this time. After a moment of initial shock, Merlin reciprocated with enthusiasm. As Arthur snaked his arms around Merlin’s waist, Merlin dug his fingers into Arthur’s blonde hair, mewling softly against his lips.

“God you're infuriating, do you know that?” Arthur sighed, dragging his nose across Merlin's jaw and to his neck. Merlin shivered and laughed.

“You're no ray of sunshine either, _Sire_ ,” he teased as his hands fisted in the hair at the base of Arthur's neck.

Arthur grunted when his progress down Merlin’s neck was stinted by his scarf. “Why do you wear this ridiculous thing, Merlin?” Arthur grumbled as he hurriedly untied the knot and ripped the offending piece of fabric off.

“My mother gave it to me-!” Merlin's speech was cut short as a deep moan rumbled from him as Arthur sucked hard on a spot on the hollow of his neck. “Oh Gods Arthur,” he whined. His hips bucked slightly when Arthur bit down on a spot and began sucking and licking at it. He blushed deeply at the feeling of his groin rubbing against Arthur’s thigh still between his legs. “Oh!” Merlin gasped when Arthur's hips snapped forward to rub against his, the friction feeling amazing.

Merlin pressed against Arthur when his mouth moved down his neck to his collarbone. Arthur undid the belt around Merlin's waist and shucked up his shirt, sucking on a hardened pink nipple. Merlin keened and writhed, gasping for air as his hips snapped back and forth against Arthur's.

White flashed in Merlin’s vision when he came and suddenly the world was filled with colour. Arthur followed not far behind and slumped against Merlin, allowing him to stroke soothing circles across his back.

“That was… You're… I love you.”

Merlin smiled tiredly and guided them to sit on the floor, his back still against the door and Arthur slumped in his arms between his legs.

“I love you too… clotpole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was enormously awkward for me to write but I did it. Thank you to Alice Daily for suggesting this concept! I hope you like it!
> 
> As of right now I have one other Merthur story published and will probably add to that in the future! Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Mac


End file.
